wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Go Santa Go (song)
Go Santa Go is a Christmas song from Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas done in a "Greased Lightning" pointing style. This song has a CD named after it, as well as a DVD named after it. Deleted Scene Transcript Greg: Everybody, we're gonna do a dance for this song called "Go Santa Go". I'll teach you the dances. When you see Santa in the sky, you should point him with your finger like this. Then you move it around and around in a circle. That's great dance teaching. But before we begin, I'd like to read you a poem I wrote. If you see Santa flying through the sky, remember to to call out and say "Hi". And if he replies "Ho, ho, ho!", then you should say "Go Santa, go!" Song Lyrics Santa Claus: Ho, ho, ho! Here I go. Ho, ho, ho, ho! Go Santa Go You've got such a long way to go Go Santa Go Go, go, go, go. Call a reindeer Get ready And away you go. Go Santa Go Go, go, go. Go Santa Go. Santa Claus: Ho, ho, ho! Here I go. Ho, ho, ho! Go Santa Go All the way from the North Pole. Go Santa Go Go, go, go, go. Through the junkles, Through the deserts, Through the winter snow. Go Santa Go Go, go, go. Go Santa Go. Santa Claus: Here I go. Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho! Long white beard with a face so happy and cheerful. Santa Claus: Come on, Rudolph, fast as you can, We got presents here for everyone in the land. Ho, ho! Go Santa Go You've got such a long way to go Go Santa Go Go, go, go, go. Call a reindeer Get ready And away you go. Go Santa Go Go, go, go. Go Santa Go. Santa Claus: Here I go. Ho, ho, ho! Here I go. Ho, ho, ho! 2013 Lyrics Santa : Ho, ho, ho! Here I go. Ho, ho, ho! Wiggles : Go Santa Go! Emma : You've got such a long way to go. Wiggles : Go Santa Go! Simon : Go , go , go , gooooo! Lachy : Call the reindeer , get ready and the way we go. Wiggles : Go Santa Go , Go go gooooo , Go Santa Go! Emma : Oh , Go Santa Go. Go Santa Go All the way from the North Pole. Go Santa Go Go, go, go, go. Emma , Anthony and Simon : Through the junkles , Through the deserts , Through the winter snow. Wiggles : Go Santa Go! Emma : Go , go , goooo , Go Santa Go! Simon , Anthony and Lachy : Long white beard with a face so happy and cheerful. Santa : Come on Rudolph , Fast as you can , We got presents for everyone in the land , Ho ho ho! Wiggles : Go Santa Go! Emma : You've got such a long way to go. Wiggles : Go Santa Go! Emma : Go , go , go , go. Wiggles : Call the reindeer get ready and the way we go. Wiggles : Go Santa Go! , Go , go , go , Go Santa Go! Santa Claus : Here I go. Ho, ho, ho! Here I go. Ho, ho, ho! Category:Wiggles songs Category:Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas songs Category:Hot Potatoes: The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:Dorothy's Rockin' Christmas songs Category:Christmas songs Category:1996 Category:1996 songs Category:2009 songs Category:2009 Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:2013 songs Category:2013 Category:Go Santa Go! songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Sam Moran Songs